From the Start
by balletlover
Summary: "Looks like that's going to be your job now Teddy. I suppose when you're older you can protect her too" Bill told he two year old Harry was holding. Teddy/Victoire. All couples are cannon


**Hi.**

**So if you've read my other stories you'll know that this isn't my usual pairing. In this there are mentions of Ron/Hermione which I stuck to because of cannon.**

**I'm over my writer's block but I just can't seem to express the ideas in words anymore so this is what happened.**

**No, I don't own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I've got him Andromeda. Mrs. Weasley said to remind you that dinner will be at seven at the burrow. Don't forget, we're having the celebration at the burrow" Harry said taking Teddy from her.<p>

"Of course dear. Merlin forbid that I would forget. Today is a very special day for you after all" Andromeda replied as Harry got ready to floo.

"We'll see you at the burrow tonight then" Harry said stepping into the fireplace. He adjusted Teddy on his shoulders.

"The Burrow!" he said in a clear voice.

The usual sight of the Weasleys' living room came to greet him but something was off. It was eerily quiet. Stepping out of the fireplace he put Teddy down on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Ginny!" he called, seeing his girlfriend pacing back and forth throughout the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry! There you are! Where's Teddy?" she asked.

"On the couch. Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you can't leave a baby on the couch with no one watching him! He could get hurt!" Ginny exclaimed rushing into the living room. Harry followed.

"Gin, where's everyone else?" he repeated.

"Fleur went into labor. They're all at St. Mugo's. I was just waiting for you to arrive" she told him.

"Everyone is there?" he said in disbelief.

"Of course, everyone wants to see the first Weasley of the new generation. Mum's ecstatic, her first grandchild and all. Teddy doesn't really count since he's really Andromeda's grandchild" she added the last part as she caught Harry looking at Teddy now comfortably snuggled in her arms.

"Don't you want to be there?" Harry asked.

"I don't mind. With everyone there fussing around at once it will be a while before anything is sorted out. We could go now though" she said.

"I'll take Teddy and meet you there" Harry told her.

"I can manage"

* * *

><p>The hospital was a sight. All the Weasleys, minus Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were gathered in one area. Bill was pacing in front of the door while George tried to calm him down. The Delacours were there too. Gabrielle, now thirteen was sitting with her father speaking to no one in particular in her rapid French. Mrs. Delacour was inside with her eldest daughter. Harry and and Ginny walked with Teddy over to where Ron and Hermione sat.<p>

"How's Fleur?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"We don't know, she's been in there for a little more than an hour and Bill hasn't stopped to sit down since" was the response.

"You'd think he'd be the most used to it seeing as he was the one who was there when all of us were born" Ron said.

"I suppose it's different when it's your own kid" Harry shrugged.

"Well he's going to pass out from exhaustion if he doesn't stop, it might be a while before they let any of us go in" Ron told him.

"He's also worried that part of the werewolf characteristics will be passed on" Hermione chimed in.

"He shouldn't be. Greyback wasn't transformed when he attacked Bill" Harry said.

"And just look at Teddy, he got the Metamorphmagus genes. The baby will probably get the Veela genes" Ginny said.

They sat in silence with only Teddy's questions breaking it from time to time.

* * *

><p>"You can come in now" a mediwitch said to Bill after what seemed like forever to everyone waiting.<p>

Next, the rest of the Weasleys went in. Then the Delacours after the Weasleys came out. Harry, Hermione and Teddy stayed outside not wanting to intrude.

"You can come in, you three!" Molly Weasley said ushering them in once the Delacours had left.

Fleur looked thoroughly exhausted but smiled nonetheless when they came in. Ginny and Ron had stayed too, waiting with Harry and Hermione.

"Congrats" Harry said to Bill and Fleur.

"Thanks Harry"

"What did you name her?" Hermione asked looking at the small bundle in Fleur's arms.

"Victoire. Her birthday does fall on May the second" Bill answered.

"How fitting" Hermione said.

"I want to see!" Teddy said tugging at Harry's hand which he held. Harry lifted him up.

"Ooh.." he cooed seeing Victoire asleep in her mother's arms. Just then Victoire started to cry.

"I think we should be going..." Harry said uneasily as Fleur tried to calm her down.

"But you just came in" Bill protested.

Suddenly Fleur got an idea. "Harry, could you bring Teddy here?" she asked.

Harry brought Teddy over to Fleur and the still crying Victoire. Teddy automatically reached out and put his hand on Victoire's arm. She immediately stopped crying. Within a few minutes she was back to sleep.

"How'd you know that would work?" Harry asked.

"Gabrielle used to cry like zis all the time. I would just put my hand on her and she would stop" Fleur said with a slight twinkle in her eye that Dumbledore was famous for.

"Looks like that's going to be your job now Teddy. I suppose when you're older you can protect her too" Bill told he two year old Harry was holding.

Fleur smiled. He did not know what he was getting them into. Little did anyone in that room know, except for Fleur, that only a sibling or a Veela's soulmate could do that. Bill just sealed their fate. They were going to end up together someday, not that Fleur would tell them just yet. Maybe in a few years time.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi... how was it?<strong>

**Anyway, I've got a lot of ideas for more dramione fics but I need to relearn how to express ideas into words. As you can see, this isn't very good... I really prefer writing two POVs at once so I'll just get to that now...**

**Bye! sorry if this is horrible (:**


End file.
